dissidiacalamitasinfinitafandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Death
The Silver Death is a supernatural tornado that slowly moves about the world of Sundry. Its origin is unknown. Appearance The storm itself spans about a kilometer, and its name comes from the myriad silver scraps of metal that make up a large part of its swirling body, with pieces ranging from barely a meter to dozens of meters long and just as thick. The winds and brilliant reflective metal of the tornado make the inside virtually impenetrable to sight or physical breach. Ground left in its path is razed to an unrecognizable gray waste, with small shards of silver metal scattered in its wake. Within as much as five kilometers of its approach, magic is known to act strangely. Any sort of casting effect may become diminished or augmented in strength, or even rebound upon the caster entirely, and individuals of magic aptitude may find themselves experiencing headaches, loss of focus, or total disorientation near the storm. Metal recovered from the storm is similar in appearance to mundane silver, but is notably harder, and possesses the effect of "magical conduction" - any sort of magical effect cast on an edge of it travels along its length almost instantly and is discharged out the other side, with seemingly no ill effects on the metal itself. Anyone who can penetrate the walls of the tornado, whose wind strength alone is enough to shear skin off bone and strip metal off of armor (let alone the danger of the flying metal shards), will be witness to a magnificent sight: at the center of the storm floats a giant airship, nearly half a kilometer in length, of roughly ovaloid shape and covered with giant, blade-like spiny protrusions. The body of the ship is made out of a black substance, while the spindly protrusions are composed of the silver metal that pollutes the wind walls of the storm. The blades, which number roughly sixty, are broken and bent in many places, and large holes and stumps along the body of the ship show how some have broken off entirely, making up the metal in the storm. The back of the airship holds three large nozzles for propulsion, and from above, two large, glowing violet crystals orbit a longer, spindly extension resembling a crow's nest. History The ship at the heart of the Silver Death is an ancient airship called the Ark, constructed by residents of Sundry eons ago at the historical climax of the eventual downfall of the world of Sundry. The people beholden of this great technology, whose names are lost to history, constructed the Ark in the hopes of creating some safe haven on which a small portion of their population could survive, travel to a new realm, and thrive. The ship is powered by the souls of two embodied old gods, each trapped in one of the crystals floating around the crow's nest, their resonance with each other providing the ship with nearly unlimited power. This power was to be called upon as a defense mechanism in case of attack from external agents - but the presence of shards in the world sent the autonomous defense systems into immediate overdrive, draining much more power than the ship was designed to handle, killing all of the ship's inhabitants with the influx of energy and manifesting the power outward in a storm strong enough to bend the fabric of reality around itself. In this manner has the dead ship drifted along for millenia, idly riding around the world without its captain, its defense systems in maximum overdrive with none to stop it - and one need not forget the two imprisoned gods that have fueled it for that long a time... Category: Locations Category: Luminous Society